


Blue

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur like to swap bodies once in a while. And this time, a giant blue dildo is involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Merlin rutted against Arthur, kissing him frantically, but when he pulled back, it was a bit startling to look at his own face. He groaned; it was so wrong yet so hot. He felt Arthur’s…no, his own hand wrapped around both their pricks, pumping steadily and his eyes followed the movement up the arm where he saw strong muscles working underneath pale skin. Gosh, this was almost like fucking himself.

“Arthur?” he whispered in a voice that wasn’t his own.

“Yeah?” So this was what his voice sounded like to others.

“I need to…”

“Fuck me.” Arthur let go and rolled onto his back and already pulled his knees against his chest. “I…you do the magic.”

Merlin concentrated and whispered the spell that prepared Arthur’s…no, his own body and then slowly pushed in. It was wrong. So so so wrong. How perverted did you have to be to enjoy fucking yourself? But from all the kinky things they’d ever done, this was the one they got off on the most. 

So he slowly fucked into his own arse and looked down into his own eyes, searching for a hint of Arthur in them, but they looked perfectly like his. 

Arthur threw his head back and keened. “Come on, faster. I wanna…”

Merlin enjoyed the tight feeling of his arse and slammed into it faster until Arthur cried out and came. Before he had the chance for release, Arthur had pushed him off. “Wha…?”

“Here!” Merlin watched his own hands reaching for the giant blue dildo they’d bought a while ago as a joke. 

“You can’t be serious!”

Arthur looked at him with curious wide blue eyes underneath an unruly black fringe. “I always wondered if I could take it. You have the right spells to prepare yourself…me, my body. It will be so hot watching you…me…taking it all the way in.”

“You’re a sick fuck.” Merlin swallowed as he looked at the thing that was almost as wide as his forearm. 

Grinning the grin that made his eyes crinkle up, Arthur nodded. “So are you. Or why else did you just fuck your own arse?”

Merlin closed his eyes and ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair that felt so different between his fingers. When he opened his eyes and murmured a spell in the old language, his eyes flashed golden. He fell forwards and presented his plump arse. “Alright…do it. But go slow.”

But he didn’t feel the soft silicone of the dildo right away. First, there were fingers exploring and then a tongue, his own tongue. He had done this to Arthur a thousand times, but now he was about to learn how it felt for him. He moaned when the tip of his tongue probed his arse. 

Arthur was playing with his arse for a while before Merlin finally heard the lube bottle being opened and finally, the toy touched him. “Shove it in! I won’t last much longer!” He gritted his teeth and took a couple of deep breaths when he felt the huge dildo intruding even further. Even though he had prepared the body with the best spells he knew, this thing was wider than anything this body had ever taken. 

“So hot. You have no idea.” Arthur’s whispers ghosted hot breath over his buttocks and Merlin pushed back to take more in. 

“Almost there, gosh Merlin, you are amazing.”

“You…your body…remember?” Merlin gritted out and then sighed when he felt the body relax and take the rest of the dildo in. It wasn’t too uncomfortable and when Arthur started to press against the end of it in little circles, Merlin gasped. “Do…do that again!”

Arthur repeated the motion and Merlin felt his dick fill again. Damn, this was fucking fantastic! He braced himself with one arm and reached for his prick with the other hand. 

“Yeah…get yourself off while I play with this.”

Fuck, Arthur had a filthy mouth and the words sounded even dirtier because Merlin heard them in his own voice. 

“Come on, Merlin, let go.”

When the gigantic dildo in his arse was twisted, Merlin yelled out and came hard. Panting, he slumped onto the bed.

Arthur slowly pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. He draped himself half over his own body, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“Prat.” Knowing that the body-switching spell would break the moment he fell asleep, Merlin closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first entry for the Summer Pornathon. It had to be a quick one since I was going away, so I wasn't too sure if it made sense at all. But since the mods said everybody got points, at least someone must have liked it enough. 
> 
> Go, Team Pride!
> 
> Thanks to issy for betaing this one :)


End file.
